Conventional gesture-based zooming techniques can receive a gesture respective to a content object, e.g., image, and, in response, zoom into or out of a view of the content object. These conventional techniques often display a coarse, low definition version of the image that involves significant lag time in downloading the image. Therefore, the desired imagery is not presented at a high enough resolution which, ultimately, results in a poor user experience.